Aftermath
by darkangel765
Summary: It has been ten years since Lelouch died and the world is at peace. But the Empress cannot  allow that world to remain ignorant to the truth so she reveals it and begins something that never should have been started. Nunnally POV only for the 1st chapter
1. It is time

After ten years it was finally time.

The world was united; people had come together not as separate nations but as one body of people who share the same world. When one nation suffered the UN, which now included members from every nation, pooled their resources and ended the suffering.

The world was not perfect, I don't think it ever will be, but the rare fight or two we have now are just simple fights, isolated battles lasting no longer than a week. There are no longer any wars; people have learned to settle problems without subjecting innocents to the horror of war.

I am content… and yet I cannot be happy.

My brother…

He died ten years ago, perhaps died is not the right word. He _sacrificed_ himself so that I, the world, and the future could live in peace.

That is why I cannot be happy. I live in a world that I have dreamed of since I was a child, but it is a world without my brother, my support, my one constant.

That is why I can only be content. To live in a world that is only peaceful because of the hatred directed towards the one person that was willing to give everything up for this serenity; it is so very painful.

That is why after ten years it is time.

Enough time has passed that the world is ready for the truth.

Today I will finally reveal the plot behind the visage of the Demon Emperor and shed the hatred and anger that my brother's memory holds.

It has been ten years since he died and it has been ten years since I started to collect the evidence - the memories, photos, eye witness', anything I could in order to clear his name.

"Lelouch" I whisper as I turn toward the stage where the world is waiting to hear what the Empress of Britannia has to say "It begins today."


	2. The Town

A town which had once struggled to survive because of the isolation created by a valley was now a lively town that could now trade and communicate with the outside world easily.

The reason for the turn around in the town's economy was also a well kept secret that no one but the natives knew. It was the people's secret and the one thing that they would never tell unless given permission.

The secret began and ended with the Demon Emperor and that was reason enough to keep it to themselves.

During Emperor Lelouch's rule the whole world had suffered except for this small dying town. There was nothing special about the town it was certainly not rich or full of history but something about it drew Emperor Lelouch's attention.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"C.C" Lelouch said as he looked over the map of Japan "You are aware of what will happen in a few weeks time correct?"

"Yes Lelouch, are you aware that your plan may not happen as you have pictured it? Charles code still resides in you and although you do not have a contract with him the Code may still activate." C.C. said as she picked up another slice of pizza and glanced back at Lelouch's form.

Lelouch, finally having found what he was searching for on the map, summoned one of the geassed guards by the door and ordered him to fetch information about a small town. As the guard left to fulfill his orders Lelouch finally turned to fully face C.C.

"I am aware of the risks that my plan has and have taken precautions." Lelouch stated as he sat down on the sofa across from C.C. being careful not sully his white clothes by accidently sitting on one of the many empty pizza boxes. "If my father's code does take hold and I live after the assassination then I will need somewhere to hide."

"And where do plan to hide when the whole world knows your face and hates you?" C.C. responded.

"A small town surrounded by-" Lelouch began only to cut off as the guard returned with a slim file and handed it to Lelouch. "You see C.C. those who hate me are those who have been adversely affected by my rule. But in this little town of Kouryou where my rule cannot make the town any worse off there is no real hatred."

"You plan to hide in a town that is dirt poor and will sell you for money the minute they find you?" C.C. asked as she read over the file Lelouch had handed her after his quick glance over it.

"That is where you come in C.C. Your wish has changed has it not?" Lelouch did not wait for any conformation other than C.C.'s started look and continued on "You no longer want to die and I can no longer take your code even if you did, so instead I will give you a new reason to live. We can start a new life in this town, one where we do not have to hide, in a town that will know and keep our immortality secret. C.C. this town, these people can learn about geass and keep our secret!"

"What" C.C. exclaimed as she quickly looked up at Lelouch. A town that knew of geass and kept that knowledge secret? Impossible! "Lelouch how do you know this, there is no evidence anywhere that suggest it. What make you think that these people would stay silent!"

Lelouch leaned back in his chair as C.C. stood up to pace around the room. He had spent hours going through the Geass Order's files to find something anything that could help should Charles's code activate. The answer however was not found in his father and uncle's research but rather his mothers past.

"Marianna Vi Britannia had not always been royalty it was only her connections with the Ashford's that had allowed her the audience with the Emperor which had led to their marriage. Marianna had been born into poverty in a little town known as Kouryou. She was the daughter of the local engineer and stay at home mother and was the darling of town. She charmed everyone she met with her bright smiles and her light teasing. But like all small town people she wanted to escape and become something more.

So on her 16th birthday she escaped and joined the military where she became known as **"**Marianne the Flash". It was during her training that she caught the attention of Ruben K. Ashford who saw her charm and skill as a way to further climb the social latter to the Emperor. After some time observing her and weighing the benefits Ruben took the chance.

When he approached Marianne about his plan to introduce her to the Emperor she agreed and the rest you know C.C." Lelouch explained to C.C. as she slowed her pacing and listen carefully.

"So you have a connection to the town how will that help?" C.C inquired not really seeing how this would help hide them, would this not give anyone searching for Lelouch a place to start?

"C.C. a small town like that of Kouryou values family more than anything and while it will take some time and convincing to establish myself as such it can and will be done" Lelouch stated.

"What is my role in this Lelouch?" C.C. asked as she finally retook her seat and started to eat her pizza again.

"The town as it is now will not be receptive to us. While it is true that they value family above all else they will not do so when they can barely support themselves. I have already put forth a plan to connect the rivers that run across the valley and through the town to the river that flows close by Ashford Academy and through the city. A simple and carefully placed explosion on the mountain surrounding the river will be enough to permanently divert it, giving the town an excellent source of fish and trade to the city." Lelouch explained his plan to C.C. and watched as understanding dawned in her eyes.

"So you plan on discreetly giving the town a new source of trade that will revive the Kouryou making you their savoir and changing any biases they may have had. How will you keep attention away from what is happening though? If you help this town it will draw suspicion will it not?"

"Ahh that is the beauty of living near mountains that may or may not contain sakuradite, the Empire will start a hunt for more sakuradite sources for our ever expanding military and since these mountains have potential to be hiding this resource; they of course need to be checked as well." Lelouch explained with a satisfied smile on his face. "Your mission C.C. is to go to the village as my official envoy and tell them everything."

"Everything, Lelouch?" C.C. exclaimed once more standing up from the couch this time bringing her pizza with her as she started to pace as Lelouch explained.

"Yes your objective is to get the village to trust me and show them the truth about geass and explain to them that I seek their aid not as a command from the Emperor of Britannia but as the son of their once beloved Marianna."

"What guaranty do you have that this will work Lelouch? A town that you have blood connections to, that is too obvious a place! Even disregarding that what guaranty do you have that this town will help hide you, you haven't even met them? Lelouch this plan is doomed to failure!" C.C. tried to convince Lelouch. What could he possibly be thinking; this plan has so many what ifs and holes in it.

"C.C." Lelouch softly spoke causing C.C. to pause mid step. "When Nunnally and I were taken prisoner by the remaining Japanese forces we were taken up into the valley where the rebels had hidden their base. The villagers took care if us while we were there. I had not realized it until I found out my mothers origins but the village took care of us because they knew we were Marianna's children and even though she had abandoned them they could not bring themselves to do the same."

"You think that after almost a decade and knowing all the things that you have done that they will still protect you?" C.C. asked quietly.

"If you tell them everything I know that they will once again help to hide me C.C."

C.C. had to ask one more question before she agreed to do this "And what of the possibility of the village being searched through because of your connection?"

"This village held hid the Japanese rebels for years I think that should it be searched it will have plenty of hide aways for us to stay in until the search is over. In the unlikely event that the world decides to search for me I will already be safely hidden away."

"You trust the villagers that mush don't you" C.C. states "Very well then when do I leave?"

Lelouch smiled and took a slice of pizza to eat, much to the chagrin of C.C., and started to explain the details.

~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The town people were happy that Lelouch had decided to confide in them and they were prepared to do everything they could to help him. It had taken some convincing for the town to accept Lelouch again but in the end when saw that his plan had worked and that he had told the truth they swore there loyalty to him. And that was why mere minutes after they had gotten the news that Empress Nunnally was going to make a revolutionary announcement they ran to Lelouch's house to inform him.

They could feel it in the air this announcement would change everything and there hidden Emperor would be the one to bare the majority of the backlash.

Wow so this came out a lot faster than I had planned it to but I was bored and I kind of made up as I went. So please inform me if there are any plot holes or anything! And thank you to those who reviewed. Reidluver (thanks for the correction!), dark Lelouch, and to Lord Lelouch –I do plan on updating my other story in May after my exams and you will have to wait to see out how little Lelouch turns out!

Thank you for reading and please leave your thoughts in reviews!


End file.
